Mr. Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942), better known simply as Mr. Krabs or called Krabs by Plankton, is a red sea crab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. He is an anti-heroic pentagonist of SpongeBob SquarePants while creator Stephen Hillenburg describes Krabs as a secondary antagonist of the series. He is extremely greedy, selfish and quite literally obsessed with money itself. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, while Squidward tends to loathe him. Mr. Krabs' greed in the series is exaggerated with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His arch-nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his friend in their childhood but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Mr. Krabs is the main leader of the Krusty Crew since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the primary antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad, if not worse than, Plankton himself. Even though he is a lot of times an antagonist and is cheap throughout the series. He does do some good things for Spongebob and Squidward. He can be fatherly to his daughter Pearl. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Due to his experience as a navy cadet, Krabs is surprisingly strong, as he can lift entire Krusty Krab building with little to no discomfort. *'Business Skills': Thanks to his business skills, Krab's restaurant, Krusty Krab, become one of successful restaurant in Bikini Bottom. *'Durable Exoskeleton': Being a crab, Mr. Krabs possesses strong exoskeleton that made him resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes, though episode Shell of a Man reveals that he would temporarily lost this due to him molting his shell as he went old. Also, there's also limitations on how durable his exoskeleton is, as he sometimes treated in hospital and had the tip of his pincher claw broken. *'Leadership': Mr. Krabs has a strong powerful role model of the group and he owns his own restaurant business for his employees and costumers. *'Pincher Claws': In addition of durable exoskeleton, he possesses pincher claws that provide him strong grip that can potentially broke someone's arm (though depend on the writer of the episode and the situation, his pinchers sometimes depicted in form of clawed fingers instead of regular crab pinchers). *'Smell': Krabs possesses extremely keen sense of smell which appeared to be equal with real-life dogs as he claimed that he can smell SpongeBob from extremely long distance. *'Swordmanship': Due to born with the blood of pirate, Krabs is a master swordsman whom learned his skills from his grandfather, Redbeard. *'Robotic Physiology': As Sir Pinch-A-Lot, he possesses robotic physiology where his natural abilities appeared to be enhanced to unknown degree. **'Rocket Claws': Sir Pinch-A-Lot can detach his robotic claws from his arms and fire them at opponents where the claws are powered by rockets. The rocket claws' firepower is strong enough to damage Burger Beard's ship and the claws also very durable due to the impact on the said ship leaving no scratch on them. Aside as weapon, the rocket claws can also used to pin enemies and able to return to his arm as well. **'Boosters and Wheels': Sir Pinch-A-Lot can switch his legs for a wheel and a pair of rocket boosters as means to travel from one place to another faster. Weaknesses *'Money and Greed': Krabs' greed with money, and viewing money as often anthropomorphic being sometimes get best of him as well as potentially drove him to perform appaling acts just as meant to improve his business. This also worsened his rivalry with Plankton where Plankton was so appaled that he began to questioned how evil he was when comparing himself with Krabs. *'Butter': In second movie, Krabs was somewhat agitated when Burger Beard tries to blast him with a butter cannon in spite the fact that he still able to survive the cannon's blast in spite of his durability. Though unconfirmed, this likely have something to do with his near-death experience in Imitation Krabs. Relatives *'Family:' **Betsy Krabs (mother) **Victor Krabs (father ; deceased) *'Children:' **Pearl Krabs (daughter) *'Relatives:' **Unnamed nephews **Grandpa Redbeard (grandfather) **Aunt Sally (great aunt) Gallery Krabs.gif|Mr Krabs in his Season 1-3 Appearance. Sb-xmas-krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs in It's a SpongeBob Christmas stop-motion special. Mr. Krabs Facing Plankton.jpg|Mr. Krabs facing Plankton. Misterkrabs3d.png|Mr. Krabs from Sponge Out of Water. Mr._Krabs_as_Sir_Pinch-A-Lot.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Sir Pinch-A-Lot. Mr_Krabs_Face_Freeze.png|Mr. Krabs with Face Freeze. Bob023.jpg|Lego Mr. Krabs. KrabsSpongebobback.png|Mr. Krabs deciding to have SpongeBob back instead of the Flying Dutchman's change. Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2360.jpg|Mr. Krabs being framed by Plankton for stealing King Neptune's crown, for which he didn't do. Screen Shot 2015-12-25 at 8.55.39 AM.png|Mr. Krabs facing Smitty Werbenmanjensen. Screen Shot 2015-12-25 at 9.01.40 AM.png|Mr. Krabs screaming comically. Mr._Krabs_-_OMG.png|Mr. Krabs' Jaw Drop after Spongebob went on a tantrum. Screen Shot 2016-02-28 at 3.21.06 PM.png|Mr. Krabs being served on a silver platter. Screen Shot 2016-04-25 at 2.23.28 PM.png|Mr. Krabs face palming. Mr. Krabs snapping about the boots.png Krabs jawdrop.gif Spongebob-and-Mr-Krabs-Wallpaper.jpg Mr. krabs spongie.jpg Mr_krabs_new.png Trivia *He can also be a villain depending on an episode, such as when he gets greedy. **Worse, starting from Season 4 (referred to as the Post Movie Seasons), he became a villain protagonist as sometimes he became eviler than Plankton due to his greed toward money eventually drove him insane due to his obsession, where the show's flanderization exposes his madness (especially the episode One Coarse Meal, where his obsession for greed led him to terrify Plankton enough to the later trying to attempt suicide). Some episodes portrayed him as a Villain Protagonist regardless of how bloodthirsty and vile his deeds were. Navigation Category:Bosses Category:Business Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pirates Category:Old Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Knight Templar Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Singing Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:In love heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Masters Category:Obsessed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Criminals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Military Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Childhood friends Category:Tricksters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Super Hero Category:Victims Category:Control Freaks Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Lego Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Warriors Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Revived Heroes Category:Officials Category:Bully Slayers Category:Thieves Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Book Heroes Category:Genius Category:Mentor Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Leaders Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Male